


In and Out of Trouble

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When young Thor gets in trouble, his brother takes the blame.





	In and Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Who could do this?" I changed it slightly.

“Who could have done this?” Frigga asked, looking at her two young sons. Both of them avoided her eyes and the mirror she held in her hand. She decided to elaborate. “Who could have smashed this mirror then repaired it with magic?”

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki beat him to it. “It was me, Mother. I accidentally dropped the mirror. I thought if I fixed it with magic, you’d never know.”

Frigga smiled fondly. While all of Asgard knew Thor was Odin’s favorite, Loki was hers. She was training him to be the greatest sorcerer their world had ever seen. “You did a fine job, Loki, but I prefer honesty next time.”

“Yes, Mother,” he said, lowering his eyes.

She knelt in front of him then gave him a hug. He started to protest but then he hugged her back. After hugging Thor as well, she then left the boys to their own devices.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Thor turned to Loki. “Why did you do that?” he asked, confused. “Why did you lie for me?” Thor had pretended the mirror was a hammer but got carried away.

Loki looked at him, equally confused. “You’re my brother, why shouldn’t I?”

Thor grinned as he clapped Loki on the shoulder, a gesture he’d seen his father do countless times. “Let’s go for a ride, I’m tired of being indoors.”

Loki rolled his eyes but followed his brother to the stables.


End file.
